Lo que tenemos
by CriXar
Summary: Post episodio "Sapotis" Rena Rouge no aparece con Ladybug a patrullar un día después de su introducción. Cat Noir se pregunta por qué.


-Hey, Cat. ¿Listo para patrullar?- preguntó la heroína de rojo al aterrizar al lado del chico sobre aquel tejado. Cat sonrió y se levantó para encontrarse con ella.

-Siempre, mi la... Oh...

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Rouge?- preguntó buscando a la mencionada con la mirada.

-¿Rena?- preguntó la chica algo sorprendida por el hecho de que él contara con la presencia de la nueva portadora ese día.

-Sí, ¿no nos acompañará en las patrullas también? ¿O es sólo cosa de misiones con akumas?

-Eh, no. Ella... sólo fue algo de urgencia. Su miraculous fue regresado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chico.

-Es muy peligroso tener demasiados miraculous en circulación. El incidente de Sapotis fue una cuestión de ser superados en número por mucho, pero en general París puede vivir sólo con dos super héroes.

-¿Entonces no la volveremos a ver pronto?- preguntó Cat con sus orejas negras ligeramente caídas.

-No, a menos que se trate de algo realmente importante.

-Oh...- Ladybug miró con el ceño fruncido como los hombros de su compañero caían al escuchar aquella respuesta. Carraspeó y colocó sus brazos cruzados, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Tú... ¿querías verla de nuevo?- cuestionó con algo de seriedad.

-Pues, sí. ¡Era una chica genial!- respondió él como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. La muchacha bufó.

-Con que genial, ¿eh?- dijo algo seca.

-No es ordinario que alguien sepa responder a mis chistes tan rápido, ¡y sus poderes del ilusión eran asombrosos!- explicó el héroe.- ¡Imagina las posibilidades! Podríamos distraer a los malos, asustarlos, crear trampas elaboradas para acorralarlos...- A cada idea, Ladybug soltaba un suspiro pesado.

-Sí, por que es obvio que no son lo suficientemente elaboradas con la dinámica que tenemos...- Cat Noir la miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Una ayuda extra nunca era malo.

-Pues lo es, pero siempre viene bien una mano amiga.

-¿Para besarla cuando apenas la conoces?- dejó salir ella sin más. Pero se arrepintió de eso al momento, en especial al ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

-Un saludo galante no significa nada, mi lady.- afirmó tomando su mano mientras se acercaba a ella hasta tenerla a sólo unos centímetros de sí.- Lo que tú y yo tenemos es especial.

-¿Y qué es lo que , según tú, tenemos exactamente?- preguntó ella intentando mantener una firma mirada.

-Una hermosa y muy cercana amistad...- respondió Cat con una tierna sonrisa recostando su frente con la de ella.

-Demasiado cercana para mi gusto...- afirmó Ladybug apartando los cabellos rubios que caían cerca de sus ojos.

-Y , a no ser que haya algo más, los amigos no deben sentir celos cuando uno de ellos piensa que alguien más es genial...- susurró él tentando su suerte.

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la que no estoy celosa de nadie.- respondió ella apartando su rostro del suyo colocando un dedo en la punta de su nariz.- Y en cuanto a Rena, también pienso que es genial y que la veremos de nuevo.

-Bien. Y cuando eso suceda, prometo que seré un buen gato y no haré nada para darte celos.- aseguró con una mano en su pecho y la otra alzada a su lado.

-Cat...

-Por que es obvio que estás muy mal en este momento...

-Yo no estoy...

-Pero no debes angustiarte. El naranja no es mi color...

-Basta...

-El rojo con estampado de lunares es más bello.- concluyó con una mirada de galán, antes de ser tomado por su cola y arrastrado por la chica.

-Terminemos con esto rápido, ¿sí? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- gruñó Ladybug. Cat Noir comenzó a reír y se colocó frente a ella una vez que le dejo ir.

-Por supuesto, mi lady.- respondió tomando su mano una vez más para besar esta con afecto.- ¡El último en llegar al parque es un akuma!- exclamó antes de lanzarse a la noche.

Tras él, Ladybug permaneció un par de segundos estática, antes de mostrar una dulce sonrisa.

-No estoy celosa, gatito.- dijo para sí misma.- Nadie podría cambiar lo que tenemos...

 ** _Este un one shot sin argumento real más que la cara que puso Ladybug cuando Cat Noir besó la mano de Rena Rouge en el episodio._**

 ** _Sí, bueno, no es que este fandom se caracterice por ser muy cuerdo..._**

 ** _Y dejen de estresarse. De Francia para acá, Cat Noir sólo tiene ojos para Ladybug. No sé por qué hay gente que se salió de sus casillas con ese detalle._**

 ** _Poquito a poco voy avanzando ese fic nuevo que les mencioné. ¡Ya casi está!_**


End file.
